To Love A Stranger: A Spoby Story
by Pllspobyhaleb
Summary: Against all odds, two strangers fall in love on a park bench. Follow Spencer an Toby (and later on Hanna & Caleb) on their adventure that is life. Will they survive everything the world throws at them, and will they stay together forever? Mostly Spoby, some Haleb. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1: A Failure

**Spencer's POV:**

I lay in my bed, staring at the white ceiling. My body is overcome with freezing cold shivers as I hear my parent's voices coming from downstairs.

"I am so disappointed in Spencer," My father, Peter, exclaims. "Why can't she be more like Melissa?"

A short pause, then my father angrily asks my mother, Veronica, "How are you not disappointed? Furious?"

"Peter, I am. I'm just thinking. How could she do this to us?" Veronica replies.

Oh, how I hated my parents sometimes. For Heaven's sake, nobody's perfect... Right? Oh right, I forgot. Melissa is. Melissa is my sister, my _perfect _older sister.

I rolled my eyes, pretending not to care. Ugh, who am I kidding? I'm a failure. A tear rolled down my cheek. Followed by another, then another.

Suddenly, more voices. "She doesn't deserve to be a Hastings."

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm out.

I stood up, walked over to my purse, took it, stuffed a couple of the most important things in it (my cell phone, wallet, my charger, a few hair accessories and some make up), and left my room.

I have nothing to lose.

I walked out of my house. My parents saw me. They didn't ask me to return. They didn't stop me from leaving. They were happy I was gone.

_Thats it, _I thought. _There is no return. _

**That Morning **

I'm really nervous, I have a test in Physics today and I really hope I ace it. With all of the -A stuff going on, I keep getting distracted.

_Spencer, stop. _I tell myself. _You are Spencer Hastings. Spencer Hastings doesn't need to worry about a test. _

I get in my car, about to drive to school, when suddenly a grey car appears out of nowhere and meets my car with a loud thump. Everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital, alone. I didnt expect my parents to come, anyway. Then I remember the car, the thump, the darkness. A nurse comes into my room.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" She asks politely. She is wearing a striped white and red dress, the Rosewood Hospital uniform.

"I-I'm alright thanks." I stumble. "When can I leave? You see, I have this big Physics test and..."

"I'll get a doctor." The nurse says. I nod.

Within minutes, a doctor comes in. "Hello. I just need to run a few tests and then you're free to go. I'm Dr. Kingston by the way." He has a british accent and curly hair.

I nod and say "I'm Spencer"

A good fifteen minutes later, Dr. Kingston comes in and tells me that I'm good to go, and that I should be careful driving next time.

I smile, nod, and speed off to school. I look at my phone. My face drops. It's 11:15. Physics finished at 11:10.

I run to school and hurry to find my Physics teacher. I explain my situation and tell him I was in the hospital.

Mr. Brun, the physics teacher, is my least favorite teacher. The feeling is mutual. He hates me too.

He let's me know that there is nothing he could do about it, although I know he is lying. But theres nothing _I _can do about it.

I turn around and walk away, tears already flooding my eyes. I failed a test. Zero. I didn't even take it. Now my parents are _really _going to hate me.

The rest of the classes for the day are just a blur. A mixture of tears and thoughts.

I silently walk home and find my parents already there, sitting on the couch, staring into empty space. Mr. Brun must have called.

"How could you Spencer?" My mother asks.

"Mom I was in the hospital! I blacked out. I was asleep!" I defend myself.

"Instead of apologizing, you defend yourself for failing a test? Wow, Spencer. Wow." My father yells. I run up to my room into my bed.

I failed a test. I know that. I was in a freaking hospital. I'm not perfect.

Thats how I got here. Outside. With a small purse and nothing else. I'm alone. I walk to the park. I know I'm not safe. But I don't care. I have nothing to lose.

I sit on a bench and silently sob. It's freezing out here. I'm all alone. Suddenly, I hear a voice speaking to me.

"Are you alright?" I look up to see a blue-eyed boy staring down at me.

I nod. I couldn't just sit there and tell him all my problems... Or could I?

**Toby's POV: **

I look down at this beautiful girl sitting on the bench. As soon as I saw her, I knew there was something different about her. But what was it?

She was shivering, crying and alone. Of course she wasn't okay. I take off my jacket and put it on her.

"Here, take this." I say.

She looks up at me, surprised.

**Spencer's POV:**

I look up at him, surprised. No one has ever cared about me before. No one cared if I was cold. Or upset. Or alone. But he did. This blue-eyed boy did.

Suddenly I realized I hadn't said a word to him.

"Thanks," I say.

He smiles, and I try to return the gesture.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I think for a moment. This boy, there is something different about him. I feel like I can tell him anything. I feel like I can trust him with my life. I have only known him for a few minutes, though.

I wondered why he cared. I had never actually discussed my life problems with anyone. But he wasn't just anyone.

Slowly, I nodded. "Yes, I do."

A/N

Hey guys so here's my new fanfic.

Please R&R!

It's also on Wattpad, whatevers more comfortable for you!


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect

**Spencer's POV: **

How do I explain my situation? 'Everybody hates me.' 'I am a failure.' No. That is definitely not a good way to explain my everything. How _do _I explain it?

I am about to begin speaking when I think to myself: _this boy doesn't want to hear about my problems. Why should I bore him with them?_

"It's- It's nothing. I'm just overreacting." I stutter. I feel a tear drop down my cheek. I can tell he hasn't bought my act.

"You- you can tell me. You know, if you want to talk about it. I can tell it's not nothing." The boy gives me a small smile and I smile back.

"I just, I'm not perfect!" My eyes are flooded with tears. I'm sobbing now. I probably look like an over-emotional freak right now, but to my surprise, the boy puts his arm around me.

"It's okay." He whispers. "Nobody's perfect. It's all going to be okay."

I look up. "Thanks." I say, giving him a huge hug. Suddenly, I realize I don't know his name. He seems to have read my expression.

"I'm Toby. Toby Cavanaugh." He smiles.

"I'm Spencer." I smile back.

**Toby's POV:**

I look at Spencer. She's troubled. I can tell. I have never had a feeling towards someone like this. I'd never felt like I understood someone so much. Like I would do anything to put a smile on their face.

"_Made a wrong turn? Once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. _

_Bad decisions? That's alright. _

_Welcome to my silly life. _

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss "No way it's all good."_

_It didn't slow me down." I sing softly. I don't know what else to do. _

_"Mistaken, always second guessing, _

_Underestimated, look I'm still around._"

Spencer looks up at me and smiles. I'm extremely nervous, I've never sung to anyone before, but seeing the smile on her face, I continue.

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect. _

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._"

**Spencer's POV:**

I look up. Is he singing... for me? Does he feel the same way about me as I feel about him? No, what am I thinking? I'm Spencer Hastings. No one likes me. But he seems to. And anyways, what is it that I "feel" about him? I barely know him. This feeling is so weird.

He gives me a huge hug, and that's how we fall asleep. On the bench. In a park. Hugging.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys so apparently someone is reading this! So shoutout to tobyequalshotness for reviewing ;D**

**I'll upload the next chapter when I get to 3 reviews (I'm at 1 right now).**

**Also, the drama is going to start in a few chapters so just letting you know it gets more interesting :)**

**I love you all**

**Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Toby's POV:**

I wake up hugging a girl. Suddenly, the memories of last night flood in. She seems to be waking up as well. Oh my God, I'm staring at her. I look down, blushing.

"Good morning." She says, yawning.

"Are you feeling any better than last night?" I ask, unsure why exactly I am worried.

"Yeah... Ummm sorry. I didn't mean to... you know... bother you with my problems. I just uh... I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"No, don't apologize. I, um, I enjoyed your company." I smile. Suddenly realizing what I just said, I look down. I can feel my cheeks turn red. Oops!

"I- I enjoyed your company, too."

What did she just say? I must have... I must have misheard. Right? No, I'm pretty sure I heard her. No ones ever said that to me... well, not since my mom passed away.

Spencer is smiling, but I can tell its a fake smile. "You know, if you want to, um, talk about what happened... I'm here to listen." I say shyly.

"It's um... it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I can tell it's not."

"I'm sorry, I- I'm just not used to anybody... caring." She says.

"I care." I say

"I, um, my uhh... my parents. They- they're tired of me. They hate me. And it seems like everybody else feels the same way. I'm just. I'm just not important. I'm just a failure!" Tears are flooding Spencer's eyes and I put my arm around her.

"You're important. You're amazing. You shouldn't listen to people who dislike you. You are perfect. To me." That last part came out accidentally. It's true, but I didn't mean to say it aloud. What if she doesn't love me? What if she has a boyfriend? Ugh I'm such an idiot...

**Spencer's POV: **

Did he just say that? I look into his deep blue eyes. His head is down and he's blushing. How cute! I take his chin and pull it up. I lean in and give him a soft kiss.

What did I just do? Oh my God. I'm crazy. What if he doesn't love me? What if he has a girlfriend?

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter.

"Don't be sorry," he says before leaning in and kissing me again. It couldn't have felt more right. Toby is perfect, even if I have only known him for a couple hours. I forgot everything else going on. We kissed for a good two minutes before pulling away for breath.

He smiles and I return the gesture as we rest our fourheads against each other's.

Just then, I hear my phone ring. It's a text message. From my dad.

_Hello Spencer. You have chosen to leave? Okay. You are no longer a part of this family. Don't bother coming back. _

_-Dad_

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys!

So, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites!

Ugh last night's episode (4x20) was so good... Toby was incredibly sweet and all with the Scrabble necklace, but he shouldn't have just left her there.

Ezria... I usually don't ship them that much but I so felt for Aria... Like Lucy is an _amazing _actress and I don't think anyone could've done a better job with those Ezria scenes.

I miss you Haleb /3

Forever Spoby3

Xo


	4. Chapter 4: Idiot

Toby's POV:

Spencer's phone rings. She checks her messages. She's silent, but there are tears flooding her eyes. What's wrong? What's going on?

"Spencer?" I ask, pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"It's uh, it's my father." She hands me her cell phone as I read the text message. That's terrible! Poor Spencer!

"It's... it's okay. You'll be okay." I say, searching for words to make her feel better. "Come on, let's go grab a cup of coffee. You can stay at my place. Don't worry. It's all gonna be okay."

I can see she tries to smile, but it's a fake smile. She gets up and asks, "the brew?"

I nod. The walk to the brew is nothing but silence and tears. I put my arm around her. I hope she knows I love her.

Spencer's POV:

Our walk to The Brew is silent. I cry into Toby's shoulder all the way. He puts his arm around me and somehow I feel safe. I love him. No, I can't say that. I barely know him. But I feel like I've known him all my life. Yes, I love him.

Out of my sobs, I accidentally say to Toby, "I love you." Oops! It just slipped out! It's the truth... but I didn't mean to say it aloud! "I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that aloud... I was just-"

"Hey, Spence. It's okay. Calm down. You didn't commit a crime." There's a pause, he leans in and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, too."

When we get to the brew, Toby and I go to order.

"What would you like? My treat. " Toby says, smiling.

"Oh, Toby, that's really sweet of you but you don't have to do that." I say

"I know, I want to." He smiles. I give him a soft kiss on the lips, then turn to the lady at the cash register.

"I'll take a medium cappuccino." I say

"Make that two." Toby adds. He slips the lady a 20, we grab our coffee and take a seat.

"So, you could stay at my house for a while. My parents are out of town, and my stepsister, Jenna, is off for some kind of Visual Therapy. I mean, if you want to come." Toby says.

"I'd love that!" I say. He smiles. I smile.

"So, um, we could go straight to my house after the brew or, we could stop by your house if there are any, uh, stuff you need to get..."

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Alex. My ex-boyfriend who used to abuse me. "Oh no, please no. Please, please no. No! No! No!" I say, more to myself than to Toby.

"What? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Toby asks, clearly confused.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's not you. It's uh, him." I point to Alex. "He uhh..." Oh no! He's coming over here!

"Hello, Spencer." He grins.

I roll my eyes as I turn to Toby. "This is Alex." I say to him. "My ex boyfriend." I emphasize the word ex.

Toby nods. I look into his eyes. He's... angry? No. Mad? No. He's jealous! Because of me? That's so sweet!

Alex stops my train of thought. "So, uh, I miss you babe. I want you back."

I roll my eyes. "Get lost, Alex. I bet you don't even know my real name, just 'babe'"

"But babe..."

"You heard her. Get lost! She doesn't want you!" Toby yells. People are staring. I can't believe Toby would stand up for me!

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me what to do?" Alex shoots Toby an angry look.

"I'm... Spencer's boyfriend! And I care about her. So get lost!" Wait- what? Did Toby just call himself my boyfriend? Does he mean it? Or is he just getting rid of Alex?

"Is this true, babe?" Alex asks me.

I nod. "Yes. And would you stop calling me 'babe'? I'm not your girlfriend!"

Alex has a surprised look in his face. As if he thought I would take him back after all those punches and kicks and threats. Idiot. He turns around and walks away, leaving Toby and me alone after he just called me his girlfriend. This is getting awkward...

Author's Note:

Did you expect Spencer to have an idiotic ex? She has more secrets we have yet to uncover...

Are there any characters you guys want me to include in the story? Comment! I will update soon! Love ya liars!


	5. Chapter 5: What?

**Toby's POV: **

Alex turned around and left. And I said I was Spencer's boyfriend. Why? I don't know! Partially because I wanted Alex to leave her alone, of course, but is it possible that I also said it because that's who I wanted to be?

And now were just sitting here. What do I say to Spencer? What if she doesn't want to be... together? What if she doesn't want to be with me?

Spencer breaks the silence. "So, uhh..." She starts. "That was Alex. He, uh, was my ex. He would, ummm..." A tear rolls down Spencer's cheek and I grow concerned. "Nevermind."

"Wait. No. What did he do?" My mind is racing. What if the idiot hurt her?

"It's nothing, Toby. You don't have to worry about it." She assures me, but I'm not convinced. However, I let it go since I don't want to push her.

There's a pause, silence, for what feels like a billion years. I can't stand this anymore, I need to say something, anything, to ease the awkwardness.

"Look, about what I said-" I begin.

"Thank you. For what you said." Spencer smiles at me. What does that mean? Are we together? Are we not? Spencer seems to notice my confusion and she responds in the best way possible. She leans in and kisses me. After a few minutes, we break apart. I pick up my coffee in my right hand, and take her hand in my left. We walk home, hand in hand, together.

I unlock the door and hold it for Spencer. She smiles and thanks me before I lead her upstairs and show her to my bed. "You can sleep in here." I tell her.

She smiles. "Thanks. I can take the couch if it's uncomfortable for you, though."

"No, no, no. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Do you want to take a shower?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says. "Can I borrow a t-shirt?" She asks me.

"Of course." I say, handing her my favourite t-shirt, a light blue one with an anchor at the top right corner. My mother used to always say that even though the anchor has been released and a ship has sunk, the water must keep flowing, so in a way, the shirt reminds me of her. Of course, anything blue reminds me of my mom. Her eyes were not only blue, but always so joyful and alive, even during her worst moments. Even when she got sick. I snap out of my thoughts, remembering I'm not alone. "There are some towels in the bathroom."

"Thanks." Spencer says and walks into the bathroom.

**Spencer's POV: **

Just as I exit the shower, I hear my phone ring. I look at the screen:

_Break up with your precious Toby or he might just end up like Alison. You have ten minutes. _

_-A_

I feel a few warm tears roll down my cheek. We're barely together and -A has to ruin that. Can't I just have one day? One day of happiness? I'm starting to get really tired of this psychotic stalker.

As much as I do like being with Toby, and want to spend the night here, with him, it's more important for him to stay alive. Stay safe. Tears just keep on flowing down my cheeks. More and more tears, and no matter how hard I try, stopping them seems impossible. They're like a tsunami that never ends, drowning me deeper and deeper until I'm dead inside and out. It may seem like I'm exaggerating, considering I met the guy yesterday, but there's some weird feeling of safety when I'm with him, something I've never felt before. And not only is it safety, I feel happy.

I guess that kind of explains why I'm in the house of a guy I only met last night. I'm not scared he'd do anything, although anyone who found out would probably think I'm crazy for trusting someone this quickly. Snapping back into reality, I pull on my clothes from earlier, even though Toby gave me a shirt to wear. If I'm leaving, I can't just steal his shirt, although for some weird reason, his shirt looks really comfortable. _Spencer, focus. _I tell myself.

I find Toby in the kitchen, making two cups of coffee. As he notices my tears, he quickly runs to my side.

"What's wrong, Spence?" He looks genuinely concerned, and it's adorable. I hate that I have to leave him, but it's for his own good.

But what do I reply to that?

"Nothing." I lie, knowing that more things are wrong than they are right. "Ummm... we... Ummmm... look Toby... you don't... you deserve someone better. There can't be an us. I... I love you." More tears roll down my cheeks, and even my rapid blinking won't send them away now. Purse in hand, I turn around and run. Letting myself out, I just keep on running, not knowing exactly where I'm going.

**Toby's POV: **

What the hell just happened?

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys

So.. first of all to the guest who reviewed, I know it's kind of weird that they're in love after they spent one night together, so I'm going to try and explain it further like I did in the 'weird feeling' bit.

Anyway.. can I get to 5 reviews before I post the next chapter?

Also, if you haven't already, please check out my other story, Cupid's Curse.

I'll also be posting some Haleb stories soon, because they're my other OTP.

I love you all & thank you for the reviews (:

Xo


End file.
